


Meet Me On The Battlefield

by CiaraSky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post 3x16, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraSky/pseuds/CiaraSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What matters is that Alie is dead – and we are alive,” Clarke said, looking from Abby to Marcus to Bellamy. “And maybe this war is over – but another one is just starting.”</p>
<p>Post 3x16 conversations between Clarke, Bellamy, Abby and Marcus and Octavia and Indra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me On The Battlefield

“O,” Bellamy whispered as he watched his sister leave the room without her shooting another glance at him.

Clarke looked at Bellamy, wanting to comfort him, wanting to tell him “She’ll come around”, “She needed this”, “You’re still her brother, she will remember that”, but she knew it would have been no good. So instead she reached out her hand, again, like earlier, and put her smaller hand in his bigger one. She felt the calluses under her fingertips as she traced the skin of his palm before she closed her fingers around his hand.

Bellamy turned his head to look at her and Clarke managed a small smile.

“We’ll get through this,” she said, squeezing his hand ever so slightly. “Together.”

Bellamy studied her face, his eyes roaming over the almost healed wound on her cheek, down to the space between her nose and lips that was smudged with blood, and back up to her eyes.

“Together,” he echoed, nodding, before he let go of her hand and pulled her into a hug. Clarke nestled her face into the curve of his neck, slinging her arms around his back, and inhaled. She felt the warmth of Bellamy radiating off of him, through her clothes and into her skin. She felt his arms around the back of her shoulders, holding her close, and felt his cheek leaning against her head.

They stood like this for a few moment before Clarke became aware of all the sounds in the room. Footsteps, clothes rustling, murmured talking, groaning. She let go of Bellamy and took a step back, but not without looking at him again.

“I’m not gonna leave again, Bellamy,” she said, hoping that he knew she meant it, meant this, and so much more. ‘I’m sorry for leaving’, ‘I shouldn’t have left you alone’, ‘We’re stronger together’.

“I wasn’t going to let you,” he responded and Clarke could see the ghost of a smile, just a little tug at the corners of his mouth, and it made her believe that maybe, just maybe, things were going to be okay after all.

“Bellamy,” Kane’s voice then cut through her train of thought, and she found him and her mother standing a few feet away, looking over.

“I know it wasn’t you, Sir,” Bellamy immediately offered, but Kane shook his head no.

“But I am still sorry,” Marcus said, stepping closer. “How could it have come to this?”

The four of them looked at each other, nobody saying anything. Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke saw Murphy and Emori sitting on the steps of the stair, her head on his shoulder, and Nathan and Bryan, the latter looking pale and sweaty, sitting on the floor beside the main door. Also Jaha, spitting blood on the floor and wincing, and Pike, bled out and his eyes staring into nothingness.

“What matters is that Alie is dead – and we are alive,” Clarke said, looking from Abby to Marcus to Bellamy. “And maybe _this_ war is over – but another one is just starting.”

*

It was eerily silent when Octavia stepped out onto the place in front of the tower. All the formerly chipped people were gone, either back into their homes or up in the tower. But she didn’t care about them. All she cared about was…

“Indra!” the girl called, rushing over to the still-standing cross with her mentor strapped to it. Blood was dripping from Indra’s lips and one of her eyes was swollen shut. “Don’t move!” Octavia shouted, getting crates so she could reach Indra’s shackles. She climbed on top of them and hastily undid the ropes, offering her arms to help Indra down.

“Chof,” Indra murmured before more blood bubbled from her mouth.

“Be quiet,” Octavia said, getting Indra on the ground where she sat her down. “You might have internal bleeding.”

“I thought I could save him,” Indra said despite O’s advice and she coughed, blood spraying everywhere. “After the bomb, he seemed normal. But he wasn’t,” she concluded before she rested her head against the crate behind her.

“I know,” Octavia said, making sure Indra had no other injuries. “I know. But it’s over.”

Indra looked over at her. Her one eye was still swollen shut, but her other one had the same intent gaze as ever.

“You are welcome to join me when I am going back to Tondc,” Indra whispered, wiping the blood from her lip. “You’re still a promising warrior. Your training wasn’t completed.”

Octavia inspected Indra’s face and she couldn’t help but think of Lincoln, couldn’t help but hear the gunshot again, couldn’t help but see him fall into the mud again.

“I…” She felt her lip tremble and she inhaled deeply to keep herself from crumbling.

“I can teach you how to go on. How to not be haunted by those you lost,” Indra said, extending an arm and placing her hand on Octavia’s shoulder.

“Mochof,” Octavia finally said, feeling a single tear run down her face.

“Otaim.”

*

“What do you mean?” Abby asked, stepping closer so that the four of them were standing in a close circle.

“Before I deactivated Alie, she told me that her drones discovered that the nuclear power plants from before the war have started to melt down,” she explained and watched as Abby’s eyes grew wide. “Radiation levels will rise, the water will be contaminated and 96% of the earth will be uninhabitable.”

“But how do we know she didn’t lie to you to get you to not kill her?” Bellamy asked and Clarke looked at him.

“We don’t. But do you really want to take the risk of not believing it and dying in six months from radiation? Because even _our_ bodies aren’t able to metabolize radiation levels that high.”

Bellamy just stared at her, as did Marcus and Abby.

“I bet the Ice Nation will kick themselves for destroying Mount Weather now,” Murphy then tuned in, suddenly standing next to them. His dry humor got a single chuckle out of Bellamy.

“We have to figure something out,” Kane said, his eyes distant as he looked out of the window.

“We will,” Clarke responded, remembering what she said in the City of Light. “We always figure something out.”

**Author's Note:**

> The final moments of 3x16 left me a bit disappointed, so here you go. Always appreciating comments (:


End file.
